Wheeled devices such as skid loaders, forklifts, hand trucks, etc. have been used to transport objects or groups of objects. One or more objects are placed on such devices, and then the devices are moved by via rolling the wheels by pushing, driving, etc. Other objects incorporate wheels (such as caster assemblies) to allow the objects to be moved about without use of another wheeled device. Furniture, carts, tools, outdoor grills, and many other objects have been constructed with such wheels to allow selective movement.
While the currently-available wheel designs function well in their intended applications, further development of wheeled devices and packages that provide benefits such as reliable, efficient, and/or cost-effective movement or any other benefit would be welcome.